


have you ever

by DreamyRequiem



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack-ish, Multi, alisha is a fire seraph and rose is a wind seraph, also some implied lailah-crushes from rose and alisha, and also get drunk okay, eleanor is lailah au, except edna who is technically still too young for this drinking thing, might be ooc?? whatever, people drink alcohol, sort of because seraph alisha and seraph rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyRequiem/pseuds/DreamyRequiem
Summary: Mikleo doesn't get why they're playing this game.Only Edna seemed to agree with him.





	have you ever

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd

"So why are we playing never have I ever?"

"Because it's a great idea??"

"Of course you think that, Zaveid," Mikleo said, his expression one of dry annoyance, "But I'm not keen on getting drunk off my ass tonight."

Zaveid leered at him across the table, leaning his chin on his hands. Oh boy, here we go. "Naw, because you probably want to savor your full reunion with Sorey and Alisha tonight, right?"

Mikleo screeched and it was only thanks to the very same people that Zaveid had mentioned that the water seraph didn't fling himself across the table to strangle the wind seraph. Even if the lady of the three was kind of tempted to just Mikleo do what he wanted to.

Rose was roaring in laughter next to Edna, who just looked on with a faint smirk. Lailah was, sadly, pinned between the laughing Rose and Mikleo's target and seemed rather...bemused by the situation. Great Lords help them all, though, if Lailah decided to break out the puns.

"Okay, okay, how about we all settle down?" Alisha suggested over Mikleo's wild swings and irritated accusations. "I'm fine with play never have I ever."

Sorey echoed her sentiments, grinning in the face of Mikleo's dark look. Rose punched the air. "Sounds awesome to me!" She declared.

Edna shook her head. "Sadly, I’m with Meebo this time. This doesn’t seem like a good idea."

Rose leaned over to the small earth seraph, grinning like a mad man. "Is it because you're still too young to drink? It is, isn't it."

Edna punched her.

Lailah clapped her hands. "Well, I'm fine either way myself, and with only Edna and Mikleo dissenting, I think we're going to play the game! Here, I'll go get something I've been saving..."

Between Sorey and Alisha, Mikleo flopped down with an irritated huff. "Fine!" He snapped. "But it better not be anything too heavy..."

 _Mikleo, you're a lightweight_ , came the in unison thought.

Their Lady of the Lake flounced back into the room, holding up two bottles in either of her hands. She had devilish grin on her face and it was very obvious that whatever she got was very alcohol heavy.

"This," Lailah said, "Is Fire Rum~!"

"Oh, no." Mikleo whispered. Rose cackled.

Fire Rum: The most alcohol heavy seraphic drink available, made by seraphim. Alisha remembered a time when she and Mikleo had gotten their hands on it before Sorey had returned and had gotten very, very drunk.

She still felt bad about that forest she set on fire.

Zaveid leaned forward on his hands again, his wide grin rivaling Rose's. "Heeey, look it's that stuff you and Alisha got drunk off your asses with that one time."

Alisha set part of his glove on fire. 

He shrieked.

"You did what?" Sorey seemed more amused than...I don't know, disgusted? Horrified? Alisha was never telling him about setting that forest on fire. She'd get that sad puppy look if she did.

Edna was smirking. "They got drunk. Rose and I had to drag them back to the shrine to deal with their hangovers the next morning."

"We also had to help put out a forest fire Alisha started." Rose chirped in.

Mikleo held Alisha around the waist as the fire seraph tried to fling herself at the former assassin. Sorey buried his face in his hands and groaned. "Why...did you set...a forest on fire..."

"I thought there were hellions." Alisha blustered, even as she kept trying to get at Rose. "There weren't but. The important thing is that I thought there was."

Everyone took a moment of silence, in remembrance of a forest that definitely didn't have hellions in it. Lailah's whistle broke it.

She placed the bottles on the middle of the table, passing around the shot glasses they'd be using. "Alisha, you can go first." She smiled beatifically.

Alisha's smile was decidedly more vengeful.

"Never have I ever," She said in a singsong voice as she poured herself a shot, "Had a crush on Lailah."

Rose scowled at her and also poured herself a shot, the two of them downing them in one go. Former assassin or not, Rose definitely didn't expect the feeling of her veins on fire as she downed the Fire Rum.

Which...made sense. It was called Fire Rum, after all.

Sorey blinked. "Oh, Alisha, you had a crush on Lailah?"

Alisha nodded and Lailah clapped her hands. "Oh!," The Lady of the Lake said, "That's very flattering, Alisha."

Rose puffed out her cheeks, ignoring the lingering burning taste. "Hey, what about me?"

"Rose, dear, you're so obviously gay that it was, well, obvious." Lailah shrugged. Everyone nodded in agreement. Rose crossed her arms with a huff and leaned back, clearly unhappy with this revelation.

 _Well_ , Alisha thought _, it's not their fault._

Mikleo raised his hand. "Mine turn, I guess?" He stared down at the glass. "Well...Never have I ever tried to fly."

On either side of him, Sorey and Alisha sighed as one as they poured their shots. Zaveid shrugged and poured one for himself and Rose. "Really?" Edna asked, looking amused.

"Technically, me and Rosie _can_ fly." Zaveid pointed out. "Riding the winds and all--So we have tried to fly. But I'm curious about Alisha and Sorey..." He grinned at them, sharp and menacing.

Sorey shrugged. "I saw one of the wind seraphim in Elysium ride the winds as a kid. I wanted to try and...it didn't really? Turn out well?"

Mikleo smirked. "If by not turn out well, you mean you almost broke both your legs and dragged me down with you, then yes it didn't turn out well." Sorey stared at him with a kicked puppy look--but Mikleo knew the glint in his eyes very well.

"As for me...," Alisha said, her cheeks flushed, "I was five and wanted to touch the clouds. I thought flying would be the easiest way to do that."

Lailah cooed and Alisha flushed an even deeper red.

Next was Sorey, who seemed to think long and hard about what he wanted to say. Finally, with a teasing grin, Sorey said, "Never have I ever tried to steal my grandfather's cane while he was using it!"

Mikleo was the only one to pour any of the Fire Rum.

"I'm sorry, but what." Rose deadpanned.

The lone water seraph sighed. "Alright, fine. Basically I wanted to get into the library in Gramps' house but it was locked with his magic--at the time I thought the cane was the key so. I tried to steal it from him. While he was still using it."

Alisha eyeballed him. "Mikleo, sweetheart. That is dumber than me thinking I could fly to touch the clouds when I was five." She patted his elbow in comfort, though.

Zaveid raised a hand to interrupt Mikleo's groan. He said, "Fun as it is to watch Mikleo suffer--"

"Hey!"

"--It's Lailah's turn! And then Rose's. We're skipping little Edna, right?" The last question was shot at Lailah who nodded. Edna rolled her eyes at being ignored.

Lailah clapped her hands. "Speaking of my turn...Never have I ever made an oath." She poured her own shot as Alisha and Zaveid followed her.

Sorey glanced at Alisha, surprised. "You made an oath? What for?"

"The oath is a secret!" She smiled. "But the oath was for purifying flames--like Lailah's."

Rose nodded sagely to herself. "You'll never catch me making an oath." She declared.

Beside her, Edna looked up, clearly disbelieving. She said, "You say that now, but wait for it. Almost every seraph makes an oath eventually."

Sorey frowned. "Huh? But what happens if they break it?"

"You die."

"Edna, no."

Edna snorted at Lailah. "You always ruin my fun."

Alisha spoke up. "Usually, they just lose the effects of their oath as well as some of their seraphic abilities for a while. So, um, if you make an oath and break it later, try not to be in the middle of a battlefield when it happens?"

Sorey nodded in understand and leaned back on his hands. The almost sober mood settled on their shoulders before Rose shrugged hers and straightened.

"Okay!" She declared, pointing at Alisha. "Never have I ever loved two people at the same time!"

Mikleo groaned and poured out the shots for the three of them--and then blinked when Lailah gently took the Fire Rum from his hands. "I'm sorry Lailah, but what."

Lailah grinned at him, pressing a single finger to her lips. "Can't say, swore an oath, you know." Everyone groaned at that.

* * *

Sorey yawned and pulled away from Mikleo and Alisha. The other two were curled around each other, deeply asleep. He supposed it was a good thing they'd fell asleep before another forest was set on fire.

He slowly got up and picked up a blanket, snuggly putting it around his partners. The two shifted and mumbled before falling back into their sleep.

Looking up, Sorey spotted Rose practically unconscious on the table. Zaveid was somewhere on the other side of the table, snoring loudly at them all.

Edna was nowhere to be seen and Lailah stood at the balcony. Sorey paused in the doorway just behind Lailah, hesitating. Maybe he should just leave her alone now? It had been a pretty hectic evening, with their game of ever have I ever.

"What's up, Sorey?" Lailah smiled at him over her shoulder.

He flushed, embarrassed that she had caught him. Not that it was too surprising--he hadn't exactly been too quiet. "Do you know where Edna went?"

Lailah pointed down from the second floor to one of the paths leading from their shrine. Sorey stepped up next to her and squinted, spotting Edna's white dress in the far distance.

"She left?" He asked.

She shook her head. "She went to go visit Eizen."

Sorey left out a soft 'ah' as he stared into the darkness of midnight. It was quiet, save for Zaveid's snoring and the faint sound of wind.

Lailah laughed lightly and leaned on the railing. "So, anything you want to know?"

He flushed: Ah, nuts. He'd been quietly curious about some of the things Lailah had mentioned throughout the game--but most of all the mention of two someones she had been in love with at the same time.

"N-Nothing important. I guess I was just curious about the, ah, in love thing?" Sorey flushed.

She smiled fondly. "Oh, that? Hm...I can't tell you, because of my oath...but you know what? Ask Zaveid about Eleanor Hume. He'll tell you."

Eleanor Hume...

Sorey felt like he knew that name, from somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> you'll pry the eleanor is lailah theory from my cold dead hands. also alisha/sorey/mikleo.
> 
> and ye there's some mild mood whiplash but eh.


End file.
